Depot
The Depot, also known as the Combine Depot, is an enormous Combine structure towering over the Nova Prospekt prison facility. It is primarily used to detain and process Combine prisoners. Overview The Depot is a nexus for Combine distribution of Stalkers, as well as a storage center for political prisoners such as Eli Vance. The inclusion of the Depot on Nova Prospekt necessitated the partial or complete destruction of several blocks, such as block C3. The Depot covers cell blocks C1 through D8, and fills the area with Combine articles such as computers, forcefield gates, cells, etc. In addition, the Depot is a relay for the Razor Trains coming directly from City 17 and other locations. Basically, once humans arrive at the Depot, they are held in sturdy metal straitjackets housed within metal pods, called Combine Cells. Once needed, the cells can be brought in at any point from within an access point. Just like the Citadel, the Depot has its own cell distribution center. Finally, the Depot houses the Combine entanglement device, which at the end of Chapter 9 explodes just as Gordon and Alyx teleport out of the facility. It is unknown if this is a prototype teleportation device, or a regular tunneling teleport used by the Combine. Just like the Citadel and the cut Air Exchange, the Depot was to be one of the many identical train depots spread along railways by the Combine. Behind the scenes *The Depot was originally a short stopping point on the way to the Air Exchange, with a small prison and a lighthouse nearby. It was later merged with the Air Exchange and expanded to the long Nova Prospekt levels. *In early maps, Gordon gets inside the facility through the basement of a lighthouse, after a battle with a Gunship from the top of the lighthouse.As seen in the E3 map "Depot", among others.WC mappack Further versions have Gordon fighting in a smaller prison, aided by Antlions, and at daylight, but the setting was mostly identical. Gordon was then to discover the "Gunship Bays", where Gunships were built. He was then to leave the places in flames to the Antlions by going into the Depot itself through the cargo conveyor and then proceeding to the Air Exchange by train. Gallery Concept art File:Gunship bays concept.jpg|Concept art for the Gunship Bays. File:Depot preliminary overview.jpg|Preliminary overview of the Nova Prospekt/Depot area. File:Depot showers guard.jpg|Schematics of the showers journey and the Antlion Guard battle. File:Depot yard plan.jpg|Schematics of the assault in the external compound. File:Depot lavatory plan.jpg|Schematics of Antlion assault in the lavatory. File:Depot cellblock 3.jpg|Schematics of the Cell Block 3 battles. File:Depot cellblock 2.jpg|Schematics of the Cell Block 2 journey. File:Depot cellblock 1.jpg|Schematics of the Cell Block 1 battle. File:Depot cafeteria.jpg|Schematics of the cafeteria journey. File:Depot2.jpg|The Depot. File:Depot from tracks.jpg|Ditto. File:Depot train coming.jpg|Ditto. File:Depot down2.jpg|Ditto. File:Depot levels train.jpg|Lifted trains in the Depot.Based on "wasteland_depot_inside.vmf". File:Depot levels train red.jpg|Ditto, with red-colored. File:Depot lifted train.jpg|Razor Train locomotive being lifted in the Depot.Based on "wasteland_depot_inside.vmf". File:Depot tech.jpg|Razor Train locomotive handler inside the Depot. File:Depot razor train.jpg|The early brush Razor Train at the Depot. File:Depot cell.jpg|Combine cells in the Depot. File:Depot cellblock2.jpg|Cellblock, actually based on an early Citadel map."proto_citadel_cellblock.vmf" in the WC mappack. File:Depot cellblock3.jpg|Ditto. File:Depot cellblock1.jpg|Ditto. The teleport File:Teleportstudy1.jpg File:Teleportstudy2.jpg File:Teleportstudy3.jpg File:Teleportstudy4.jpg File:Teleportstudy5.jpg File:Teleportstudy6.jpg Screenshots Pre-release File:Proto wasteland 010029.jpg|Early brush Thumpers near the brush Depot. File:Proto teleport fixed.jpg|Brush prototype teleport used in most of the teleport concept art above.From the map proto_teleport.vmf in the WC mappack, last edited September 2001. File:Gunship bays.jpg|The very rough Gunship Bays at the foot of the Depot in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta. File:Antlions Depot.jpg|Early official screenshot of Antlions near the Depot. File:E3 depot overall.jpg|The Depot in the map "e3_depot". Retail File:Depot model.jpg|Originally a brush, the Depot is a model in the retail version. File:HalfLife2 NovaProspekt.jpg|The Depot as seen from the Nova Prospekt grounds. File:Depot corridor.jpg|Corridor under the rails with the shadow of a passing Razor Train. File:Depot pods train.jpg|Razor Train and Combine cells in the Depot. File:Razor train engine.jpg|Razor Train passing by. File:Interrogation room computer terminal.jpg|The computer terminal of the interrogation room in the Depot. Notice the cracked wall and floor as the transition of the old Nova Prospekt building into the Depot, as if it was forcefully attached or cut into the existing structure. File:Combine devices.jpg|Combine technology in the Depot. File:Combine teleport1.jpg|The Combine teleport in the lower levels of the Depot. File:Combine teleport2.jpg|Ditto. File:Combine teleport3.jpg|Ditto. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' Notes and references See also *Depot / Prison - Gulag Category:Combine Technology Category:Combine locations Category:The Coast locations Category:Trainstations Category:Locations Category:Viktor Antonov designs Category:Eric Kirchmer designs